


Expect the Unexpected

by jellydrink



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha!liam, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Artist Zayn, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall, Omega!Zayn, Opposites Attract, Protective Zayn, Safaa Malik - Freeform, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, a/b/o dynamics, nicola payne - Freeform, ruth payne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydrink/pseuds/jellydrink
Summary: In which Zayn Malik becomes someone for Liam Payne but not in the way he envisions.





	1. Beginnings

The chair squeaked slightly as the jet-black haired figure tilted back in his seat, his eyes and ears elsewhere than the teacher’s voice that was droning on and on about a war that took place nearly two hundred years ago. His pencil twirled absently around his fingers as he looked at his blank notebook as he let the chair rock back onto its steady legs, glancing over at the boy a few seats from him. 

As usual, his brown-haired friend was frantically taking notes, which he would remember to copy off of later for sure. His single black pen was flying across the blank canvas of his notebook, sloppy, scribbled words replacing the once-white pages. He had an intense look on his face, his brown eyes filled with determination to ace this class and become valedictorian of the university they were attending together. He always had high hopes and dreams. 

Zayn Malik wasn’t studious, that he would admit. He liked to be free and it showed through his art, whether it was drawing, painting, and even sculpting, which was a challenge. Sitting down in a class while a teacher talked plainly about a subject that required him to regurgitate said information was very boring, mundane, and awfully tedious. He viewed it as wasted time to be doing something else, akin to working to make money or doing something fun. 

Why was he at a University, you ask? Well, because his best friend was. Also, Zayn Malik’s parents were what people called “filthy rich” and could afford to let him do whatever he pleased, and strangely, he liked to be around this friend. Well, maybe not strange because friendships aren’t something he or anyone was unfamiliar with. Perhaps strange as in, why was he willing to go anywhere with his dear friend? What could his friend have possibly done to deserve that? 

Liam Payne came from a very poor family. His parents both were born Omegas and they were sure they were doomed to a very mundane, struggling life until Zayn had became friends with their son. As they grew up together, Zayn always took care of Liam, whether it was bringing him food from his home or walking him to the school they attended together. Zayn often protected him from the bullies of high school, since Liam never had more than five sweatshirts to wear and three pairs of pants he alternated between, which made the students giggle and whisper why Liam even attended school when his parents barely made enough to keep the house and put food on the table. 

At age eighteen, Zayn had persuaded his parents to pay for his and Liam’s tuition at the University of Forest Lake; one of the finest school’s in the country. It was grand, very beautiful and to see Liam’s awed gaze at the huge campus made him happy. School was never his cup of tea and his parents compensated everything with money. He barely questioned why and he knew the answers lied with his sisters, who were off with their spouses happily and had never spoken to or contacted the family since they left. The answer was simple; Zayn was their heir and he was going to be given everything once the Malik parents passed. To keep their son from running from their outrageous requests, they gave him everything he wanted, and more. Their son’s happiness was everything, since he would carry the family name as the next Alpha and protege of Malik Enterprises. 

Unknown to them, business was never his cup of tea either. 

“Mr. Malik, are you paying attention?” The teacher snapped as a few kids giggled at the call out. 

He glared at the other students, who turned their gaze away before resting his gaze on the teacher, Ms. Castro, who looked at him expectantly. His eyes glazed over the board, which was a poor drawing of tanks and stick people as she was describing how the war was vastly different from the others around the world. 

“You were speaking of the Alpha War, which almost caused the Omegas to go extinct,” 

Zayn spoke smoothly, his hands clasping together. God, he hated regurgitating information like a robot. 

Ms. Castro blankly looked at him before sniffing. “Yes, you are correct,” she dismissed  
him. 

The bell rung exactly forty-three minutes later, in which Zayn scooped up his bag, paper and pens and exiting the room, leaving a couple girls swooning over him. He fiddled with his phone, seeing a text from a couple other mates asking if he wanted to play a round of footie after class or to grab food. He replied he would wait for what Liam wanted to do before deciding. 

“Hey,” Liam’s soft voice caught his attention, his warm hazel gaze meeting his. “Louis asked if we wanted to grab food with him.” 

“Whatever you want to do, darling,” Zayn murmured, smirking slightly as Liam’s face flushed slightly at the pet name. 

“Well, I’m famished after Castro’s boring speech about that war,” Liam sighed, yawning. “Quite tired, too. Good thing I picked this class after my first one or else it would have been a disaster.” 

Zayn hummed, agreeing. He followed Liam down a few corridors and into a large cafeteria. The smells of all kinds of foods invaded his senses; Asian, Spanish, french, Mediterranean. This was probably his second favorite place besides his bed.

They chose their dishes, Liam with a plate of seasoned and seared fish with rice and sauce on the side and Zayn with a Greek gyro, one of his favorites at the school. They found Louis, a feather-haired boy who was dressed in football uniform, sweaty and hungrily chomping down his meal. 

“You’re like a vacuum, inhaling all that food,” Liam exclaimed as he sat down across the footie player, who barely spared them a glance as he continued to shovel food in his mouth. “You’re going to throw up if you eat too fast, mate.” 

Louis mumbled something, thumbing through his phone as he chewed. 

“He probably had an intense practice match. That’s how Coach is with them,” Zayn spoke up, raising an eyebrow at Louis as if to say: am I translating that right? 

Louis nodded, swallowing the mouthful. “I barely had anything for breakfast because I woke up late. I just had an egg sandwich that Harold gave to me in my second class,” he explained, sighing. “I was famished.” 

“I bet! My chem teacher threw us some crazy project about the proteins in milk and what they do to help us grow, which I’ve read somewhere that people who drink milk age or even die faster than people who don’t usually drink it,” Liam said conversationally. “I don’t know what to do or even go about that.” 

“Maybe Niall can help you?” Louis offered. 

“I was planning to ask him, “ Liam said, nodding his head and Zayn smiled, admiring the boy talking to Louis, a small smirk twisting into his lips as he bit into his food. 

He hoped presenting would come sooner. He knew for a fact Liam was an Omega with the way he acted and family background. Zayn’s family came from a long line of Alphas but his sisters were Betas, which had disappointed their parents. If he became an Alpha, he knew he would take Liam as his own and make sure Liam could have a sweater for everyday for the rest of his life.


	2. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam presents. The results are unexpected.

Liam felt hot.

There was this weird burning sensation going through his whole body, pulsating and fading slightly before rising up again. It wasn’t very painful; it was more of discomfort and tenderness all over his body. He groaned slightly in his sleep, rolling over in hopes to alleviate the feeling but nothing dissipated. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to chase after the last wisps of sleep from his body and succeeded, slipping back into a dreamless sleep once more.

 

It was hours later into the early dawn when he woke up. 

He was wide awake.

His body twitched with the need to move around and energy poured through his veins like a huge waterfall, shocking him into getting up and going to the bathroom. It was near 5 AM as he turned on the light, took a wee, washed his hands, and began to brush his teeth when he noticed something. Something had changed.

Golden eyes stared back at him, his pupils dilated slightly but his eyes were the color of rich honey, which were vastly different from his boring hazel gaze he had grown used to. He choked on toothpaste, spitting out everything and rinsing his mouth before looking closer into the mirror. His skin was perfect, the last traces of acne from last night gone from his face and the surface was smooth, absent of dark spots and bumps. 

“Holy shit,” he cursed, backing away from the mirror. He stumbled on a towel and fell onto his bottom, a loud thump echoing down the corridor. 

He was staring at the cabinets when the bathroom door creaked open, his mother peering in and looking around before seeing her son on the floor. She came in, raising an eyebrow, “Leebear? Are you alright?” She asked but shortly after she spoke, she sniffed. A strange, dominating scent caught her senses before she bent down and sniffed towards Liam, who watched her, hoping that he actually wasn’t what he thought he was.

“Mum…” he started to say. “Am I… Is this…”

“An Alpha,” his mother whispered, her eyes wide. Then she began to smile, those same brown eyes he inherited started to well with tears. She leaped into his arms, hugging him close to her body. “My son presented! He’s an Alpha!” She confirmed his thoughts. 

His father stepped into the room, his eyes wide at the new scent in the air before kneeling down and patting his son’s shoulder. “Congrats, son. I’m so proud!” He told him.

Liam nodded, murmuring a quiet thank you before staring at the cupboards again, his brows furrowing. 

He had been so sure he would be an Omega like his parents, like Ruth and Nicola but he wasn’t. He was an Alpha in the family of Omegas, which was a huge rarity in many families. As an Alpha, he would start to get noticed and gain more respect from his peers and teachers but it wasn’t at all something he was prepared for or used to. As it was true for Alphas to get easier and better jobs, leaving the harder ones to Betas and Omegas, he didn’t seem to want to give up learning and studying like what Zayn said he was; a nerd. He didn’t want to give that up and he knew it was partly because of his best friend. 

He was Zayn’s nerd. 

He was Zayn’s. 

The plan was that whenever Zayn presented as an Alpha, he would take Liam to be his Omega. They were so sure it was going to happen and Zayn had already taken care of him since he was a freshman in high school and even if his parents weren’t fond of the quiet, mischievous, cocky Pakistani boy, they had accepted that their families would soon bond because Zayn took care of them as well. They were able to live in a better home, thanks to Zayn’s generosity of paying off a house for them and getting them an actual decent vehicle to drive around in. Everything was from Zayn and they knew they could give back by letting their son mate with him.

However, things would change now that Liam was an Alpha by sheer luck. 

Was this a dream?

Was this real?

After a short talk, Liam headed back to his room in a daze.

It was unfair Omegas had to work so hard for mediocre jobs and he knew that so he began to study hard at an early age to see if he could get ahead. He was too far ahead now; making teachers notice him and giving him praise for almost doing absolutely nothing and it was so corrupted and stupid that now he knew why most Alpha kids fooled around in college; because they were given everything on a silver platter with just a look.

If Zayn became an Alpha as well, there was no stopping the pair. With Liam’s growing confidence that only softened around Zayn and Zayn’s protectiveness, there was no way something wrong could happen, right? He knew Zayn; the boy was protective of Liam’s happiness and what he wanted to do. Zayn made everything good happen and he hoped to give everything back someday so Alpha or not, Liam knew he would bend over backwards for Zayn. He would do everything and anything for that boy and it would never feel wrong.

Had Zayn presented yet? What was he? What would he smell like?

He debated texting Zayn about the news but he refrained, since their shared class about business and economics started in three hours. Liam cooked himself a breakfast for him and his parents and sat down at his desk to study for awhile. Mind as well put the new Alpha energy to work, yeah?

Liam was nervous but excited and he never really knew the two feelings could be felt at the same time. Who knew this would happen? 

 

Zayn wasn’t in class.

Liam, of course, felt disappointed and rather upset he couldn’t tell Zayn of the good news. There was also the fact that he could call or even Facetime Zayn but he didn’t end up doing it, becoming immersed and distracted with his work that what Zayn was going through went unnoticed.

 

Zayn was in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is done. Sorry its a little short!!
> 
> I'm hoping everyone is enjoying it so far. What a plot twist, huh? Unless you read the tags and knew, then nevermind, you knew this was going to happen.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next chapter! 
> 
> I don't really have a huge plot for this story. I just wanted some cute fluffy Ziam stuff so why not write it myself.


	3. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn presents. What a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read so far! It means a lot b/c this is my first try at a Ziam fanfiction and with all the support I've been getting, this is a slightly longer chapter to celebrate!

Zayn had never felt so much pain in his life before. 

His body was throbbing and sore, he was sweating like he run a thousand marathons without stopping, his throat was scratchy, and he could barely stand up. His mouth was slightly parched but he couldn't get up, even though he was soaking in his own sweat and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

There was another scent that weaved through the air, almost like a floral, sweet, fine wine. It smelled good, he would admit that but he was confused if it was him or an air freshener one of his parents left behind. His mind was foggy and bogged down; Zayn believed he had caught a bad cold. A really bad cold. But deep inside his mind, his darkest fear was licking at him. 

Another thing was happening that gave it away.

His bum was leaking. 

 

It made him very uncomfortable. He had once caught a conversation of an Omega girl speaking of what was called slick, where boys produced lubrication in their ass and women in their vagina to help make mating easier. He didn't want to admit it but he knew he would have to submit to the truth. 

He didn't know how to feel. His emotions were confused, upset, anxious, and angry. He wanted to claw at himself and ask why. Why was he in so much pain? Why did he become what he was? Why, why, why? 

Not to mention he seemed to want Liam more than ever now. 

His and Liam's relationship was almost taboo to others because the pair acted like they were dating but no official title to their relationship was announced. Zayn was popular with both, men and women. They both eyed him like candy but never dared to step near him or Liam. It was like an unwritten rule. Zayn was rich as fuck; his parents probably would have someone expelled or even killed for looking at their precious Zayn a wrong way. Zayn knew he was spoiled, from the designer clothes he preferred to wear to all the Michelin starred restaurants he'd take his friends to. And it was all because his parents wanted to make sure their supposed Alpha son didn't end up a disappointment like his Beta sisters that never spoke to them again because of how they were mistreated. 

Now what would happen? 

He shuddered. 

Zayn despised school and classes but that didn't mean he knew jack shit about presenting and what would happen after. He was not a stranger to everything from cock rings for Alphas, vibrating dildos for Omegas to scent neutralizers and heat blockers. 

He needed those last two without a doubt. 

 

A couple days passed as Zayn situated himself, trying to function normally without breaking down and crying about how he had ended up presenting as an Omega. He dressed up incognito and bought loads of scent neutralizers and heat blockers and whatever else he would be needing. There had been these new neutralizers that actually made you smell like an Alpha. Apparently there were some odd kinks going around where Alphas liked it when their Omegas smelled like Alphas before they got fucked the shit out of. A lot of Omegas used them apparently and not even for that specific reason, because when he got to the closest store, there were only two left. Maybe there were scared Omegas, like him, who knew all their life and believed that they would present as something else, only to have life fuck them over. 

He read the directions, read forums, discreetly called and asked doctors about their thoughts on heat blockers and scent neutralizers and all of them said the same thing. They worked but depending on very few Alphas, they could clearly see right through the facade. Omegas had a sweeter scent than others, almost floral or like brown sugar, as most described on the forums he read. He had also read that some Alphas would punish Omegas for using these objects but instead of being scared, he was rather angry. As if another Alpha could fucking order him around; he'd like to see them fucking try. 

 

It was day five after presenting and Zayn had calmed down a bit about what happened during his presenting. He had probably poured gallons of the scent neutralizers onto himself and showered too much that his skin cracked a bit. Nothing lotion couldn't fix. 

He picked up his phone that he hadn't picked up for five days, seeing 32 messages from Liam and 104 from his other friends; Harry, Louis, and Niall. 

He has sloppily texted Liam the second day that he caught a bad cold and before Liam could run over, he told him it was terribly contagious and it would be best for him to stay away. Liam reluctantly obeyed Zayn's orders. He smiled fondly. 

Had Liam presented yet? Was he an Omega like everybody knew he would be or was he maybe a Beta that could break the cycle his family was going through? 

He felt a little excitement seeing what Liam was but in the last few days, he had felt nothing but embarrassment and anger towards himself. 

He felt like he did something wrong? Maybe everything changed because he beat up too many kids for Liam in high school or cheated on his tests a bit too many times. Was it because he kissed one of his teachers in the final year of high school? Didn't eat his mom's version of charred broccoli when he was seven? 

These thought swirled around and around his head but he knew none of it was true. Presenting as an Omega wasn't necessarily a curse but to Zayn, it was and only because he was so used to protecting Liam and his family. His body language and the way he held himself above others was like an Alpha. It screamed Alpha. 

But he wasn't one. 

Most Omegas were naturally passive and were rule followers, like Liam. 

So why didn't he feel that way? Why wasn't he that way? 

Had his parents brainwashed his personality? Would they know? 

His parents, thankfully, had been on a business trip to the States for a week and a half. They were coming home in a couple days, which gave him time to clean and air out the stupid Omega scent. He sprayed his cologne on himself and everything he owned as well, to make up for the fact that he wasn't an Alpha but wanted to portray the fact that he was. 

He couldn't imagine disappointing his parents. 

He hoped it worked.

 

—•

 

The next day, he arrived to class a bit earlier than intended, his knee jiggling as he waited for Liam in their business and economics class. His notebook was out and he had tried to write some stuff down that was already on the board but stopped midway through because his nerves had been chewing away at his being like a parasite. 

It was then when he smelled something so delicious that he almost moaned in class that held a few other early students. He bit his nail to keep quiet as his eyes landed on Liam with everyone else's eyes. 

Liam entered the room with a sort of grace that he only knew, except it was much more smoother, fluid and pronounced, like it was normal to him. But also he knew Liam, maybe he was practicing walking into room like that until he got it right. 

Everything about Liam was beautiful. 

His own thoughts really shook him sometimes. 

"Zayn," Liam slid into the seat next to him, a bright, eye-blinding grin on his face and Zayn tried to smile back with the same attitude but Liam's new scent was dizzying him, leaving him in a daze that made him want to bath in whatever Liam was using for shampoo or aftershave. 

Liam smelled amazing. 

"Guess what?!" Liam chattered excitedly. "I'm an Alpha." 

Zayn's world stopped.


	4. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of a couple months!!
> 
> Liam and Zayn are very into each other. Their friends tease them while hanging out at Louis's house.

Zayn felt hypersensitive with his head against Liam’s warm, broad chest, curled up in his arms like a little child. Liam secured Zayn next to him with his arms, holding Zayn to him as if he could fall if he didn’t hold onto him tight enough. There was a blanket draped over them and Zayn held it up to his chin, his brown eyes tracking the movie. Their friends, Niall, Louis and Harry chattered quietly in the background, giggling about a footie match that went drastically wrong on Harry’s phone. The Little Mermaid was playing on the telly in front of the couch. The lights were dimmed and Liam focused on the movie but his thumb gently stroked over Zayn’s while he pressed soft, gentle kisses to the top of Zayn’s head and his temple.

“Oi, are two Alpha males even allowed to mate?” Louis asked, smirking as Zayn’s cheeks bloomed into a deep red. He loved teasing the pair.

“Leave them alone, babe, it’s not like we weren’t the same way,” Harry nudged Louis’s foot. 

Ever since he found out Liam was an Alpha, he was much more reserved and clingy but still helped Liam with everything. Liam didn’t seem to mind as he gave Zayn the attention his Omega preened over. 

“It became legal two years ago, and I sure wouldn’t mind,” Liam answered him, rolling his eyes. He looked down at the black-haired lad laying against him. “You okay?”

Zayn nodded. “Why do you care, Lou?” He piped in weakly, glaring at the footie-playing, feather-haired Omega. 

“I ship Z and Leeyum,” Niall spoke up from devouring his own pizza that he baked up from the freezer, the edges a bit overdone. “They’re the cutest couple ever!”

“And we’re not?” Harry demanded, huffing at the other Omega who giggled with pizza sauce smeared on his cheek. “How dare you, Nialler.” 

Niall, Louis, and Harry were an odd trio. Niall and Louis met first in middle school and were so close that they shared heats at almost the exact same time. Louis met Harry in high school. Harry was trying out for the football team and had to face off against Louis; which led to Harry losing two out of three matches because his eyes were glued to Louis’s perfect ass instead of the ball. Nevertheless, the coach allowed him on the team because he saw “potential” in Harry and their team was one of the strongest in their district. Harry relentlessly chased after Louis, who had pretended for a short while that the Alpha didn’t exist. 

When introduced briefly to Niall, the blonde Omega was completely smitten with Harry’s gifts and compliments. Niall was very easy to impress, Harry found out, and brought him home cooked meals almost every weekend to Niall’s house until Niall begged the Alpha to be there for his next heat, which he always spent with Louis. Louis was furious Niall ditched him but Harry showed he could take care of Niall and Louis very slowly began to warm up to him, leading to the two Omega/one Alpha relationship they had now. Niall was everything to Louis and if Harry wanted them both, he could. There was no law against that.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Zayn mumbled from nearly falling asleep on Liam and his heartbeat, who immediately helped him up, watching him trudge sleepily to the bathroom and close the door. He frowned. His baby was tired.

“Have you made your move?” Harry asked. “You have to! All the other Omegas at the school literally WANT Zayn so bad. I’ve heard one literally say he would show up at Zayn’s house uninvited, butt ass naked, and demand him to-“

“Do you not have a filter?” Liam screeched at him, trying to ignore the tugging jealousy in his chest. Another Omega? Pining for Zayn? No, Zayn was his. His munchkin, his baby, his darling Alpha, his little sunflower. They promised each other. “No, I haven’t really asked. We’re just taking things slowly, I guess.” 

“You should ask. Zayn’s like... in love with you,” Niall hiccuped, sipping his water. “Fuck, I really miss that pizza now.” 

“Your fault for eating it so fast,” Louis bit at him, giggling as Niall leaped at him. The two playfully wrestled, laughing and tumbling around the wide living room.

Harry watched them, clearly wanting to join in but he turned back to Liam. “Zayn’s been a bit different.” He said almost too quietly for Liam to hear. 

Liam waved it off. “He’s just a little in shock about me being an Alpha,” he said. 

“It’s been two months, I’m used to it by now, so should he,” Harry pointed out. He was about to say something else when Zayn returned, taking a seat next to Liam, who instantly tugged towards him. Zayn squeaked as Liam dug his face into his neck, inhaling his scent gently. Zayn was still, gripping onto Liam’s hand. 

“You smell so good,” Liam murmured. It was a mix of spice, musk, and a slight undertone of something sweet. Almost floral. He loved Zayn’s cologne but he found himself wanting more and more of the floral undertone. He had asked Zayn about it but Zayn had shaken his head and said something about his cologne being like that.

“Thank you,” Zayn mumbled, face flushing at the intimate action in front of his friends. He sat up as Liam pulled away, curling into the blankets and resting his head on Liam’s lap, which was surprisingly very comfortable. He almost purred as Liam ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly. 

 

—•

 

Liam sat in his digital photography class, his eyes glancing at Zayn every so often to admire his features. The perfect cheekbones, rosy lips, the long eyelashes and the coffee-brown eyes that shined like gold in the bright sun. 

Fuck, he wanted Zayn all to himself all the damn time.

“Mr. Payne, are you listening? What are the six forms of photography?” Their teacher, Mr. Kyle Kaye demanded, glaring at the daydreaming boy. Liam Payne was not usually the student who looked off into space. 

Liam straightened up. “Um, black and white, macro, wedding…” he sighed. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, sir.” 

Mr. Kaye looked at him. “I’ll let you slide, Payne, but consider this a warning,” he bit out almost harshly. “In this class we will study six types of photography; black and white, aerial, macro, wedding, landscape, and infrared…” 

Zayn watched as Liam seemed to get frustrated with himself. He frowned; photography was easy to pass and Liam had no reason to stress himself about it. Liam always got worried and distracted easily but it was one of the many qualities he had that Zayn liked. Liam was patient, kind, understanding, and genuinely cared. Everyday, Liam asked how he was and it was almost unreal how imperfectly perfect this Alpha was. He wanted to lay down and let Liam love him all over. God, he would be so happy-

Where did all these thoughts come from?

Zayn met up with Liam after class, who reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers, smiling at the comfort that it brought to both of them. 

“You guys are a really cute couple!” A female Beta called after them. 

They turned around, Zayn smiling and Liam replying with a quick “thank you!” Before continuing down to the lunchroom with Zayn. 

“I’ve got a makeup test to do in twenty with Econ, are you okay staying here without me for awhile?” Zayn asked Liam as they sat down with Louis and Niall, both too hungry from practice to notice them. 

Liam pouted but nodded reluctantly. “Sure. Ace that test, babe,” he said, kissing Zayn’s cheek, whose face flushed. Everything Liam did to him made him blush and he almost hated it but Liam enjoyed it. 

Zayn quickly ate before heading up to the Econ lecture room, stepping past the threshold and heading to his usual seat when someone tugged on the back of his shirt collar. He yanked himself free, turning around with a fire burning in his eyes. 

A slightly taller female, someone he knew as Lisa Williams, was glaring at him. “Stay away from, Liam, you prick,” she told him sharply. 

“And who are you?” Zayn asked, almost growling at the mention of Liam’s name from the snotty, catty female Alpha. 

“You know who I am. I was the first to taste Liam and definitely not the last. Stay away if you know what’s good for you…” she looked at him up and down. “Omega.” She hissed, smirking. She flipped her hair and sashayed away, pride emanating from her body.

His jaw almost dropped at the truthful accusation. How did she know? Did he do something Omega-like that gave it away?

Shaking, he sat down in his seat, holding his head in his hands as his teacher gave him his test. He took it quickly and once it was finished, he texted Liam he was going home for the day before dashing off campus back to his house. 

Liam texted back almost immediately, asking why but he didn’t reply. 

Instead, he broke down and cried, torn about the fact he was an Omega hiding in Alpha skin and that he would probably be disowned by his family if they ever found out. Liam would also be angry with him about lying to him for so long and would want nothing to do with him. 

He then began to wonder if pretending was even worth it if an Alpha female had already figured it out.

Well yes, considering his parents almost beat his sisters to death for being Betas. 

He was in so much trouble.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's parents host a small surprise party to celebrate their Alpha son. Zayn acts strange. Liam picks up on it. Zayn exposes his secrets.

It was a Sunday morning. 

Liam's heightened senses caught the scents of a delicious breakfast being made; bacon, eggs, buttered toast, and waffles. He faintly heard the clatter of pans and his parents talking excitedly about something. He furrowed his eyebrow sleepily. What were they doing? 

He yawned, his eyes finally cracking open to see the royal purple walls of his room, the crown wall sticker close to the corner of his bed which had been one of the many gifts from Zayn. He smiled slightly at the mention of the other Alpha. 

He wished the pillow he was cuddling was Zayn. 

After a few minutes of scrolling through his phone and agreeing it was a reasonable time to get up, he stood up from his bed, his pajama pants dropping low on his hips as he walked towards the bathroom. He freshened up, brushed his teeth and took quite a long wee before washing his hands and heading downstairs. 

"Good morning!" His parents greeted him, grins on their faces. "Surprise!" 

There was a whole buffet of food and it wasn't limited to the things he smelled while in bed. His favorite dishes were all hand cooked and placed on the table, along with his favorite drinks and a bottle champagne and wine. 

"What's this?" He asked, sitting down and looking at everything. 

"Well we wanted to surprise you because you presented as an Alpha. We've been busy the past couple months but we finally found a day to celebrate together! I've already asked Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Harry to come over whenever they could. They should be here any-"

The doorbell rang. 

Liam got up, hurrying to the door, his instincts telling him it was someone he liked more than the others. 

"Hi, love," Zayn meekly greeted him, blushing as Liam stood there shirtless. He held a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact, and stepped inside. 

Liam admired him from head to toe, as Zayn wasn't usually up this early. On Sundays, Zayn usually slept in until midday before he actually would text Liam back. 

Zayn was dressed in skinny jeans and a simple black v-neck. He honestly looked like he was going to a funeral but Liam didn't mind it, as he almost drooled all over the carpet. His hair was styled but slightly messy from the walk to his house. 

Liam stepped forward, kissing Zayn's cheek before enveloping him in a hug, the roses crushed between them. He buried his face into Zayn's bare neck, inhaling the one scent he loved so much before teasingly licking a stripe, making Zayn suddenly grip his shoulder but he didn't pull back. 

Liam then leaned away, smirking as Zayn's face colored even more. 

"Thank you," he murmured, gently patting Zayn's bum before taking the roses from the flustered boy's hand, leading them to the kitchen. 

"Hi, Zayn! Feel free to take a seat, grab whatever you'd like! Thank you for coming!" Liam's mom greeted him from sitting at the counter with her husband, who was busy chowing down on the huge breakfast. 

"Thank you for the invite, Mrs. Payne," Zayn said politely. 

"You can call me Karen, you know," Liam's mother winked before beginning to eat her own food.

 

The day went on, Liam's parents chattering with her husband and her own friends that had come over in the kitchen while Liam curled up on the couch with Zayn, who seemed tense and nervous for some reason. They held hands but Zayn wasn't as close as Liam would have liked but didn't want to push Zayn to do anything if he didn't want it. 

"What are you thinking about?" Liam asked softly. "Do you want to go up to my room?" 

Zayn nodded quietly and followed Liam up to his bedroom, a small smile on his face at the sticker and art plastered near Liam's desk and bed. Over half of them were from Zayn and it was clear he treasured his artwork, which calmed his nerves a bit. 

He didn't know what was happening today but his Omega senses were haywire and hard to control. He need a bit more scent neutralizer than normal and he had taken the heat blocker pills he was prescribed so he didn't understand why he was so fidgety and awkward. 

"You're twitchy, baby, come here," Liam called him laying down on his own queen-sized bed. Liam was still shirtless and Zayn was pretty sure he didn’t think about getting dressed because he knew Zayn looked at him more often than normal. It was true; Liam had way more defined muscles and a visible hint of a six-pack which made Zayn's mind fuzzy and warm. He imagined licking up Liam's stomach and he had to shake the thoughts from his head or else his tight pants would become even tighter. 

"Aren't your jeans uncomfortable?" Liam rumbled in his ear as he basically grabbed Zayn and pinned him to the bed. 

His Omega preened at Liam curled around him, both arms heavily around his waist but Zayn felt so secure and warm that he didn't want to move. He was tired waking up early and seeing the family florist for flowers. It was quite tedious at the ungodly hours of 9 AM but he made it work. 

"A little but, yeah," Zayn replied softly and Liam immediately got up, searching through his closet for a pair of shorts. Zayn sat up to change but Liam stopped him with an unsaid question in his eyes. 

Zayn understood before agreeing slowly, nodding his head as Liam's hands unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down gently and folding them before scooting the basketball shorts up Zayn's slim legs, tying it off so they stayed. 

"Thank you," Zayn murmured as Liam smacked a quick, endearing kiss at the top of Zayn's forehead. 

"I'll always take care of you," Liam rumbled as he cradled Zayn against him. "Something's on your mind." 

Zayn frowned, his heartbeat picking up at Liam's suspicion. Would Liam know at all after being around him? Liam was a new Alpha and he didn't generally know that Alphas, Betas, and Omegas had a distinct scent. The floralness of Zayn could be detected by Liam but Liam didn't know what it was; even though he absolutely loved it.

He remembered Lisa Williams from class. 

“Lisa came up to me and told me to stay away from you,” Zayn whispered, leaving out the part about her sensing he was an Omega. “Said she had you first and all.”

Liam’s arms tightened. “That was before I was gay and when I found out I didn’t like being inside… girls…” he explained awkwardly. “I only have eyes for you.” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Zayn giggled, smiling. “I know how you feel about me with how we act. I trust you.” 

Liam pulled the boy closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “You can trust me with anything on your mind, baby. You could tell me you like murdering squirrels and I’d somehow justify it and still like you the same.” 

“Good to know you would love a squirrel murderer,” Zayn teased and Liam grunted, nudging him. 

“I don’t think that was everything, love,” Liam murmured after a few moments of silence that had Zayn almost falling asleep. He shifted, sitting up and looked at Zayn, who met him with sleepy brown eyes that made Liam want to snuggle him and never leave the bed. “Harry told me that you’ve been acting rather funny lately. Ever since you and I presented. Is everything okay? Do you want to be with an Omega? I know Alpha-Alpha relationships are taboo and stuff but I still really like you. You’re still amazing and as strong as ever and I really don’t want to-“

“I’m an Omega,” Zayn said almost too quietly for Liam to catch. 

Liam was silent, stumped. “This isn’t a mad joke or anything, is it?” He asked after a minute of silence. 

Zayn sighed, sitting up. 

“Why didn’t you tell me right off the bat?” Liam asked innocently.

“I didn’t want to be an Omega,” Zayn muttered, avoiding Liam’s gaze. “I was shocked. I mean, I was told I was going to grow and present as an Alpha all my life. I held myself like an Alpha, I acted like an Alpha… I was an Alpha.” He rambled, pouring his thoughts onto Liam, who watched him attentively. “Lisa guessed I was an Omega and I guess I couldn’t handle it. I’ve just been so tired of… pretending, I think… These scent neutralizes and heat blockers are just so tedious for me to remember. I almost forgot to take it this morning.” 

“Zayn…”

“I hate myself for lying to you already,” Zayn cursed lowly, watching Liam’s face. “My parents are going to mistreat me like Doniya and Waliyha, even though they were Betas. Safaa is literally our only hope and she doesn’t even want to run the business… if I ever decide to tell them. I haven’t been home and I’ve been just checking out hotels for like three nights at a time to make sure they never find the Omega scent on me or in my room…” He shook his head before dropping it into his hands. 

“If they hurt you then they aren’t your parents,” Liam said. “I don’t care that you are an Omega, it actually explains a lot and makes me happier. You’re scared but no one will berate you, as long as I’m around. Harry will protect you, as well as Niall and Louis. You don’t have to please everyone, especially not your parents.” 

“I’m the only male they have,” Zayn insisted. “I’ve royally fucked up.”

“You didn’t. It’s not your fault,” Liam reached over to take his hand in his, playing with his fingers. “I appreciate you protecting me all this time.” He smiled. “Now let me protect you.” 

Zayn looked at him, the whites of his eyes tinging pink like he was about to cry. 

“I love you,” Liam breathed the three words he’d been dying to say to Zayn since the day they first began to be intimate. 

Zayn whimpered, crawling into Liam’s arms. Liam held him, wishing he could take Zayn’s pain away and throw it where it’d never come back. He knew Zayn loved him, too, with the way the hard ass boy acted around him in private. Zayn did almost everything for him and more, from waking up early to get flowers to snapping at other Omegas for looking at Liam with puppy eyes; Zayn loved him as much as Liam loved him. It was unconditional and without a single doubt.

 

After a couple hours of Liam cooing at Zayn and calming him down, they went to the bathroom to clean up as the doorbell rang again. Liam grabbed Louis, Niall, and Harry and brought them upstairs, where Zayn was curled into Liam’s bed. 

“Why are you crying? Liam?!” Harry turned on Liam, his eyes starting to fire up with rage but Zayn muttered at Harry to shut up. Harry tilted his head before laying off Liam. 

“Zaynie, babe, do you want to tell them?” Liam asked. 

Zayn was quiet for a few moments before, “I’m sorry I lied to everyone. I’m an Omega.” 

The room was dead silent. 

Suddenly, Louis and Niall screamed excitedly, jumping onto the bed with Zayn and trying to hug the poor boy with delighted grins. “Welcome to the club, Zaynie!” Niall cheered, messing up Zayn’s soft black hair. “I’m so proud of you!” 

“I knew it,” Harry smirked. “There was no way you were an Alpha.” 

Zayn blushed as Louis kissed his cheek, smiling. He had such supportive friends. “You guys don’t care that I lied straight through my teeth?”

“You admitted it. It’d be different if you died with the secret,” Louis said and Liam growled. Louis sent the soft Alpha a sheepish grin. Note taken; do not provoke the bear with comments about Zayn and death. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell my parents. You guys know what happened with Doniya and Waliyha,” Zayn sighed. 

“We’ll figure something out, no worries,” Niall assured him happily. 

“I’d give em a proper smack if they think they can touch you the wrong way,” Louis snorted. “What kind of family hates their children if they aren’t Alphas?” 

“Apparently Zayn’s,” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“It’s proper fucked,” Liam sighed. 

“You know,” Zayn started as he rested against Louis’s stomach, who petted his hair soothingly. “The more I think about it, the more I really don’t care about what they think.” He looked at his friends, who offered him small smiles and giggles and he was growing confidence with their support and love. “I think I have an idea.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan: there was no plan.

“Liam, stop, we have to go!” Zayn shrieked as Liam tackled him into his couch, peppering kisses all over Zayn’s face and neck, narrowly missing a spot that Zayn knew would have him moaning like a bitch in heat. He blushed under Liam’s attention, who’s brown eyes were filled with adoration and pride for the smaller boy. 

“You’re just... irresistible,” Liam teased, licking at Zayn’s cheek playfully. 

“You are lovely at seducing, Leeyum, but we gotta go! Harry’s waiting with the car!” Zayn giggled as Liam nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the freed, floral Omega scent that Zayn possessed. 

“I love you and I love your scent and you face and your hair and your smile... JESUS FUCK, ZAYN, YOU’RE GONNA KILL ME!” Liam yelled, grinning like mad as he pecked Zayn lips. “You make me really happy.”

Zayn’s heart was beating fast in his chest and it felt like a stampede of bulls. “I love you, too, Liam, thank you. You’ve been so much help and your support is endless and you make me happy.” Zayn tilted his head. “You’ve always made sure I was happy with everything I was doing.” He grinned. 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Liam cursed, placing a chaste kiss to Zayn’s pink lips again. “Before I get the urge to take you right here, let’s go and get this damn shit over with.” 

The couple met up with Harry, Liam and Louis, squeezing into the large SUV that Harry had purchased with his parents apparently for “occasions like these”. Liam thought it was strange that Harry often took pretend Alphas like Zayn to tell their parents the truth about them. 

They never really questioned Harry.

While driving, Zayn was a mess of anxiousness and nerves and he whined into Liam’s side, who held him tightly, murmuring soothing words. Niall tried to help as well, holding Zayn’s hands and massaging the back of his neck. “Turn back, I don’t wanna do it, I’ll just pretend to be an Alpha the rest of my life!” Zayn shouted, grabbing his messy hair as the car stopped in front of the huge mansion his family owned and lived in. Two Mercedes GLE 350s and a Mitsubishi Evolution were parked on his driveway. He felt a little calmer knowing his precious sports car was safe. 

“Do you want to me to come up with you?” Liam asked softly, his deep brown eyes worried. 

“Please,” Zayn pouted and Liam nodded, patting his bum before getting out of the car. 

His heart dropped to his stomach as he rung the doorbell to his own home for nearly 22 years of his life. God what would they think? Would they disown him? Was this even a good idea? Should he have came up with an actual plan?

“Shhh,” Liam cooed, taking Zayn’s chewed up finger out of his mouth. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Zayn,” he jumped, not realizing the door was open and his father, Yaser, was standing there with his arms folded, looking at him expectantly. “Come in.”

“Thanks, father,” Zayn mumbled, stumbling past the threshold. “I need to talk to you guys about something.” 

“What is it?” His mother asked. 

Zayn looked at Liam, who urged him to speak to them. He turned back to his parents. 

“I’m an Omega.”

 

He was alive.

His parents took it surprisingly well.

“We still love you, Zayn,” his mother had told him as his father went to go make tea for them. “We... messed up with Doniya and Waliyha and now we can’t change what we said or even speak to them. It’s been on our minds for awhile and we’ve looked around the internet about this issue and yes, Alphas aren’t the only people who can run businesses and become a CEO. There have been some instances where Omegas have lively and successful businesses,” she rested a hand on Zayn’s knee, relaxing him as she spoke. “I was... scared for you, Zayn. I wanted you to become an Alpha so that you would have less problems but it’s not my choice to make.” She sighed, looking at Liam. “I was worried but I saw Liam presented as an Alpha, which by the way, congratulations. I’m very happy for you, Liam.” She nodded at the shy Alpha, who blushed and murmured a quiet “thank you.” 

“You have nothing to fear if Liam is with you,” she said. 

Liam sat up straighter, preening at the older Alpha female’s words. 

“I was swayed easily by everything on the news and what I was reading. Your father not so much but I am hoping he understands,” Trisha smiled at Yaser as he came back with biscuits and tea. 

“I am a little disappointed,” Yaser started, clearing his throat as he took a sip of his tea. “But your mother is right.” He gestured to Liam. “You have nothing to worry about with Liam. He is strong and I can sense it in him that he would do anything to protect you.” 

“T-thank you, Alpha,” Liam bowed his head slightly to Yaser but he chuckled. 

“Treat my boy right,” Yaser said firmly. “If he comes home crying to me about something and it has your name written all over it, I will beat you.” 

“Baba,” Zayn groaned, shaking his head. 

His father chuckled. “I am serious. Please be careful,” he looked at Zayn. “You have some making up to do. Where were you these last couple months? Skipping out on training in my business? Unbelievable, Zayn Javadd!” He scolded. 

“I’m sorry, Baba!” Zayn squeaked. “I got scared!” 

His father huffed. “Scared. These Omega traits you need to build a bridge and get over!” 

Zayn scrunched up his face. “Liam, protect me from my verbally abusive father!” 

His father chortled. “Hush, Zayn,” he shook his head. “You are loved and welcome here. I just wish your sisters could see that now.”

“I can try and text them?” Zayn offered, patting the pocket with his phone. “I’m sure they will come around... Safaa is lonely, isn’t she?” 

“She keeps hitting other kids in her class,” Trisha admitted and Liam stifled a laugh with a cough. 

“What?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. 

“We are pretty damn sure Safaa will be an Alpha,” Yaser chuckled. “She keeps punching kids that get in her way or bother her. The principal is beyond pissed.” 

“Get her to stop!” Zayn waved his arms. 

Yaser shrugged. “The little one is lost hope. She mind as well have some fun at her age.” 

“Punching kids?” Zayn cried out incredulously. “What happened to ‘you must not look or touch anyone’?” 

Yaser grunted. “Those rules were lost once Doniya and Waliyha left,” he huffed. “I miss my daughters.” 

“That’s your fault,” Zayn sassed. “Anyway, I’m going out to dinner with some friends.” 

Trisha nodded. “Be safe and have fun. I love you, Zaynie!” 

“I love you, too, Mama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and showed support, it means a lot to me!  
> I do have another story called Benevolence. It's like a street racer spin off, if anyone's interested! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave some feedback and your thoughts about each chapter!  
> Much love to everyone who reads! <3  
> follow jellydrink_ao3 on instagram for sneak peeks, new books, and extra content!


End file.
